Talk:Fumio Enomoto
Boom! Fumio just surpassed Hikari at Kidou, well done, pal. Njalm (talk) 18:02, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Hah! And that's before I got to the timey-wimey stuff. Just you wait! Galvatron-dono -- [[Message Wall:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 18:28, November 13, 2015 (UTC) I will, impatiently! Njalm (talk) 18:48, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Mwahahah... welcome to the dark side, my young padawan! We have cookies. By the way, Kohaku is essentially a Bounded Field. Incase you weren't aware, and I do wonder if you got the idea from Hiroya's own Danku, considering that he uses it very similarly. Though I guess it can just be a strange coincidence. Njalm (talk) 23:24, November 13, 2015 (UTC) I did skim over Hiroya's article at some point but don't recall that specific thingy. Both techniques are logical extrapolations upon the same concept, though. They're bound to be similar. Funny how uneasy I feel granting Fumio such power when I come to take a look at Hiroya and see that he's in an even higher league. Though it's completely fine, as skilled as he's intended to be Fumio is not designed to be "divine" in any way. 'Galvatron-dono' -- [[Message Wall:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 23:36, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Hiroya was made for the express purpose of showing everyone the wonders of Kidou, when I arrived to this wiki back in 2011, Kidou was largely considered something of a support skill. It was believed impossible to use it solely as ones primary way of combat. He was a LOT weaker back then, but he still got me to the finals of a Roleplaying Tournament with strict ease. The current Hiroya has his many flaws and weaknesses, so he can be beaten.. technically. He's never lost a fight though. That was partly the reason I created Kazuya, who, while extremely powerful doesn't measure up to Hiroya's level. Fumio is quite possibly better at Kidou than Kazuya, even if they've got different styles of specialization. I don't yet see Fumio as a Grandmaster, but he's definitely one of the best Kido Masters on the site. I tend to rank Mastership in degrees, from lowest (First Degree) to highest (Tenth Degree), Tenth Degree is the Grandmaster rank. From my perspective, Fumio is a Seventh Degree Master, which makes him exceptional. Kazumi is Third Degree by comparison. Njalm (talk) 00:07, November 14, 2015 (UTC) This is just a difference in the way we perceive ranks. I use Advanced Master and then Grandmaster to differentiate people who are actually good (or super good) from the "generic Master" guys. I suppose I could demote Kazumi to Master and Fumio to AM to make them fit the Fanon Canon classification. Galvatron-dono -- [[Message Wall:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 10:37, November 14, 2015 (UTC) I use the same system as you, a 4th Degree Kido Master and beyond is what I would define as an Advanced Kido Master, with the Tenth Degree being Grandmaster rank. Anyway, I wondered about his newest spell, Jikangire, how exactly is it different from the forbidden spell ? Njalm (talk) 14:23, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Jikanteishi affects a selected area, so it may stop anything within that area in time. Jikangire disconnects the caster oneself from time continuum so that one gets a timeout of sorts. A single crucial difference that affects what the spells can actually achieve. I also figure that Fumio should not march across the battlefields casting Tokikūkandō spells left and right. Unless the current Central 46 is more... pragmatic than the former. He's a trustworthy dude, after all. 'Galvatron-dono' -- [[Message Wall:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 14:58, November 14, 2015 (UTC)